When mounting gradient coils in cylindrical magnets of magnetic resonance systems, it may sometimes be beneficial to bond the exterior of the gradient coil as flat as possible, at least in sections, to the inner wall of the magnet, in order thus to suppress vibrations and noise. As noise in the form of airborne sound can escape from the resulting gap between the gradient coil and the magnet cylinder, it is advantageous to seal this gap either partially or even completely. To this end, isolated attempts have been made to cast the gradient coil in place by means of an epoxy casting compound or to foam it in place using construction foam.
However, the problem with using an epoxy casting compound or construction foam is that it is then virtually impossible to replace the gradient coil in the event of a fault or, for example, after ingress of water into the equipment.
However, if the gradient coil is only wedged into the magnet bore or supported on special bearing blocks not connected to the magnet, on the one hand too much space is required, while on the other hand the sealing of the gap between the gradient coil and the cylindrical magnet, or more specifically the bonding of the exterior of the gradient coil flat to the inner wall of the magnet, is not achieved, with the result that vibrations and noise are not suppressed.
DE 102 48 499 A1 discloses a magnetic resonance tomography equipment with a nondestructively releasable adhesive bond between equipment components. There the gradient coil is likewise fixed in the cylindrical magnet by an all-round foam layer. If the gradient coil is removed, after the foam layer has been e.g. sawn open, with the equipment described in the cited document any remaining foam or filling compound residues can be easily removed due to the fact that a separating layer is provided which is disposed on their boundary layer to a foamed-in equipment component. This separating layer constitutes to some extent a nominal fracture point which allows easy detachment of the filling compound residues after the part to be separated has been released or dismantled, thereby obviating the need for time-consuming cleaning of the surface.